Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{6g^2 + g}{5fg} + \dfrac{3g^2 - 4fg}{5fg}$ You can assume $f,g,h \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{6g^2 + g + 3g^2 - 4fg}{5fg}$ $k = \dfrac{9g^2 + g - 4fg}{5fg}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $g$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{9g + 1 - 4f}{5f}$